


小媽與烤香腸

by Byul12221



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byul12221/pseuds/Byul12221
Summary: 文思塔
Kudos: 38





	小媽與烤香腸

**Author's Note:**

> 文思塔

1

背著丈夫與女兒搞起來做愛怎麼辦？

2

“小媽，我回來了。”

沒等小媽回過頭，文星伊從背後抱了一下在廚房準備晚餐的小媽，順便用下身頂了一下小媽。

“小媽，我想吃妳做的烤香腸。”

待小媽回過神轉過身，和她沒有血緣關係的"女兒"文星伊已經上樓回房。

好啊金容仙，妳竟然對妳女兒溼了。

金容仙擦擦手，開始做起烤香腸。

錯過了躲在樓梯口笑得不懷好意的文星伊。

3

金容仙在文星伊17歲的時候嫁進文家，那時她也不過才21歲罷了。

20歲的她挺缺錢的，那時在打工的她被渾身是肥油的老男人吃豆腐，不小心打破了餐廳的高級餐具，沒有錢賠償的她蹲在地上哭的可憐。

文父正巧經過，替她賠了錢又展開了長達一年的追求，一年後金容仙嫁進文家，在文家初見那位小了她僅四歲的女兒文星伊，一位aplha。

文父37歲，早些年妻子出了場車禍去世，36歲時遇見了金容仙，後一年把她娶進門。文父對金容仙很好，即便是發情期也不會強迫金容仙  
，結婚以來沒有碰過她，金容仙也樂得開心。

只是和女兒的關係在某一天出現了變化。

原因是女兒看到父親出差期間在房間自己用玩具解決發情的小媽。文星伊玩心大起，走進去站在床邊看著小媽，金容仙睜開眼看見的就是下面鼓著一包的文星伊。

小媽也起了玩心，掏出女兒的肉棒含入口中。而女兒拔出小媽體內的玩具擠在小媽的兩顆柔軟裡。

沒多久文星伊又把玩具插回金容仙體內，沒插動幾下兩個人就雙雙進入高潮，而床上則是泥濘不堪。

4

那天的晚餐金容仙剛好準備了烤香腸，沒想到她剛咬住香腸的一端，文星伊就講了一句

“小媽吃香腸的樣子跟剛剛一樣美。”

嗆的她把香腸吐出來，發誓再也不準備烤香腸給alpha女兒吃。

5

即使金容仙最沒有保留的一面文星伊早已見識過，兩個人卻也沒有進入最後一步，最緊密的結合。

也許是顧及那薄薄一層沒有血緣關係的母女關係，文星伊即使想做什麼也只是言語上的挑逗或用手戲弄小媽，卻不曾用自己的硬挺進入小媽的體內。

可金容仙才忍不住看得到吃不到的現狀，自從發生了那一次情事之後總是用發情期故意誘惑女兒。

文星伊這才剛開了一次半葷，每次金容仙手剛覆上去揉個幾下，嘴低下去親了幾下，在金容仙要進行下一步的時候又會制止她只讓金容仙幫她口的射出來。

金容仙無計可施，只好在難得一年兩次alpha的發情期前輕輕的在女兒的耳旁說

“要不要在小媽裡面射？很舒服的喔”

嚇得文星伊在睡夢中驚醒，夢裡的金容仙沒吃到，不過眼前正好有一個小白兔送上門。

棉被下文星伊的性器就在金容仙滿意的目光下挺立起。

6

“容”

“嗯？”

“我們只差四歲，叫容也沒關係的。”

文星伊掀開被子，手勾住金容仙的脖子帶向自己，嘴覆上她的手又迫不及待往後解開內衣扣環，而睡裙滑落在地上。

金容仙露出滿意的笑容，在文星伊親的愉快的時候小手悄悄撕下抑制貼，解開文星伊的睡褲連帶內褲一同扯下，女兒身下的硬物彈了出來。

文星伊拉下金容仙翻身壓在床上隨後提起鬆鬆垮垮的內衣，手覆上雪白的柔軟，嘴咬上挺立的櫻桃。

“唔....”

文星伊一手探到金容仙身下的花園，叢林彷彿像被降過雨一樣。

“容，想要了嗎？”

講話的同時手也輕輕扣弄著。

“星伊不想幹我嗎？”

金容仙挑起紅唇笑了笑，蜜液在身下氾濫成河。

“這就來。”

說著提起硬挺插入只被玩具進入的小洞。

“唔....哈...慢點......疼...”

金容仙的果香味信息素和文星伊的葡萄酒信息素混合在房間形成兩人之間的催化劑。

原以為文星伊這個只被她口過的小alpha不能太持久，畢竟才剛破處，沒想到文星伊的第一次持續了將近半小時還沒結束，omega已經高潮了三次。

文星伊的性器還在金容仙的體內橫衝直撞，金容仙的蜜液更是氾濫成災。

“容，舒服嗎？”

“嗯...舒...舒服.......”金容仙在高潮的邊緣意識逐漸渙散。

“小媽。”

然後金容仙的意識就在這聲小媽裡，高潮後全數消散。

做昏之前腦袋只剩一個想法。

她的小alpha可真是能做。

睡著以後留著文星伊一個人在床上賣力抽動。

女兒還沒到，小媽高了四次。

7

文父因為工作常常出差，有一次回家的時候正是假日，休息了一下想著帶妻子女兒出去度假，沒想到等了幾個小時都找不到妻女。

“哈...星......輕點...”

文星伊沒有理會，手撫著金容仙的臉表示安撫又往下握住雪白，而腺體依然在賣力進出。

金容仙的柔軟在文星伊的手裡總是能造出任何形狀。

文星伊正要開口說話門外卻傳來敲門聲。

“星伊？起床了嗎？爸爸回來了。”

床上的兩人明顯ㄧ驚，躲在棉被裡不敢發出聲音。

金容仙顯然被嚇的不輕，下身夾的很緊，文星伊的性器陡然受到極大刺激，這麼一夾差點射出來。

“還沒醒嗎....”

腳步聲漸漸變小，棉被下的兩人鬆了一口氣。

“容容容....別...別夾了...”

金容仙看著身上的小年下滿頭是汗心裡覺得好笑，懲罰似的又夾了一下。

“誰讓妳一大早就幹人的？要不是我剛剛有鎖門妳就完了。”

“嘿嘿...小媽不也覺得爽嗎？”

說著扭動腰隻又開始進行抽插，人類最原始又美好的交合。

兩人一做完又睡到了中午，文父一個人在客廳對著空氣發悶。

出個差怎麼就找不到妻子和女兒呢？

算了，還是出門打高爾夫吧。

好在家裡隔音好，房間內的兩人安穩的躲過一劫。

8

偷情的兩個人最喜歡文父出差的時候。

原因有很多，其中文星伊最喜歡的是可以大膽的在家幹小媽，還可以聽小媽盡情的在家裡吟叫。

而最喜歡的地點是廚房，準確的說是廚房的櫃子，冰箱，洗手槽，還有餐桌。

金容仙在廚房做飯給文星伊吃的時候，文星伊總是喜歡趁她不注意的時候撕掉兩人的抑制貼，然後在她還沒反應過來的時候抬到櫃子上幹。

她發現金容仙最喜歡的地點似乎也是廚房，因為金容仙總是叫的特別大聲特別動聽。

在廚房做愛的時候文星伊喜歡拿任何手邊的東西增加情趣，例如冰塊，例如草莓果醬。

又或者說，烤香腸。

當她的下體在小媽身下進出的時候，文星伊喜歡一手抓著金容仙的大白兔，一手拿起盤子裡的烤香腸投餵小媽。

烤香腸插在金容仙的嘴裡，呻吟的時候口水會因為嘴巴無法闔閉，滑落至鎖骨，甚至是下面的叢林。

文星伊有時候會惡趣味的逼金容仙一邊享受著她的賣力，一邊吃掉嘴裡的東西。

低下頭的時候金容仙總忘記嘴巴咬著食物，所以文星伊低頭咬一口食物的時候，總以為alpha是要親她。

Omega這時會露出委屈的目光，而文星伊會一邊壞笑一邊把吃剩下一半的烤香腸放回盤子裡，然後低頭親吻安撫金容仙。

再一路往下親吻稍微紅腫的挺立，放眼望去兩顆乳白上全是吻痕遍佈。

“小媽”

“哈...嗯......幹嘛....”

“小媽喜歡我的肉棒還是烤香腸？”

小媽停頓了幾下，身體邊搖晃邊喘著氣說

“小媽最喜歡妳下面那根香腸。”

“我這根沒加醬料，小媽要不要嚐嚐有醬的？”

“嗯？”

文星伊把硬挺抽出金容仙體內，沒等金容仙因為空虛感皺了眉，把金容仙扶起在空中擼了幾下，打開她的嘴就把白濁送進她嘴裡。

Omega嘴裡塞滿了alpha的精液，些許白液露出來，文星伊把肉棒插進金容仙嘴裡，大部分的精液低落乳溝。

“小媽，配醬更好吃喔。”

說著對金容仙歪嘴壞笑。

隨後小媽前後移動開始滿足女兒的慾望。

9

繼續做唄，小狼狗那麼可愛可拋棄不得。


End file.
